le passé reviens
by l0ve-de-luii
Summary: 2 ans plus tard le passé et les amours de veronica la rattrape mais sera t-elle capable de les affronter ?
1. une de plus

**_2 ans se sont passés, veronica et son père ont déménagé loin de Neptune et de tous ces mauvais souvenirs ..._**

_Je lui souris... il me prend les mains et les mets autour de son cou...il met les siennes sur mes hanches et se penche doucement sur moi...il m'embrasse tendrement..._

_L : Veronica je t'aime_

_V : je t'aime aussi Logan !_

_il me prend la main et..._

biip biip biip

7h30

Le reveil de veronica sonna. Elle se reveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve! Toujours le même depuis 2 ans, la derniere fois qu'elle avait vu logan. Elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre, son coeur battait vite. Elle attrapa de suite le pendentif de Lilly (qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais). A côté de celui-ci était accroché un second pendentif : un coeur avec deux lettres entrelacées gravées dessus. Elle le prit dans ses main soupira et le mis sous son pijama. A son contact elle eu un frisson, le froid du pendentif ou plutôt ce qu'il représentait?

Elle entra dans la cuisine du petit appartement et embrassa son père qui dejeunait.

V : Bonjour papa!

K : bonjour chérie! Bien dormie ?

V : oui et toi?

K : oui merci mais je t'ai entendu tard hier soir

V : j'ai voulu finir l'affaire des bijoux volés

veronica se servit un bol de lait avec des céréales

K : Et ...

Keith tendis une lettre vers veronica

K : ... cette lettre tu t'en occupes quand ?

Veronica lui arracha la lettre des mains

V : Oh çà c'est pas important

Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et se cacha derriere en esperant que son père se concentre sur autre chose. Mais son père était comme elle : tétu !

K : au contraire je crois que çà l'est. Cà fait 2 ans que nous avons quitté Neptune et depuis tu reçois une lettre chaque jour postée de là bas

V : ...

K : Logan ?

la question était risquée. Véronica ne parlait jamais de logan et elle n'aimait pas que son père lui en parle ce qui dailleurs était assez rare car il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

V : c'est pas important je te dis. Bon il faut que j'y aille. À ce soir.

K : Mais tu n'as pas fini ton petit dejeuner!

V : euh ... j'ai plus très faim

Veronica embrassa son père, cacha la lettre dans son sac et partit vite

D'habitude elle s'arrangeait pour se lever avant son pere et allait chercher le courrier. Mais son pere n'était pas detective pour rien et il avait decouvert qu'elle recevait la même lettre de Neptune tous les jours. Elle la ramassait dans le tirroir de sa commode et n'y pensait plus de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrée sur autre chose. Et si elle ouvrait cette lettre? De toutes celles qu'elle avait reçue elle n'en avait ouverte aucune. Elle voulait oublier sa vie à Neptune et surtout oublier Logan. Oublier ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, la façon dont il avait tout gaché et brisé la confiance que veronica avait en lui. Sa lettre était dans son sac, elle pourrait la lire, pour une fois. Juste pour voir ce qu'il disait. Mais elle s'en doutait :

Veronica,

Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé! Je veux juste que tu me crois : ce n'est pas moi! Comment j'aurais pû faire çà? Te faire çà? Tu sais que je t'aime, je t'aime tant! Ne me brise pas le coeur une seconde fois ... et patati et patata ...

Elle connaissait le refrain avec lui! Il l'avait déjà tellement déçu.

Alors elle ramassa la lettre.

18h00

Veronica rentra chez elle. Elle alla tout de suite s'allonger sur son lit mais se releva pour aller ranger la lettre parmis les autres et retourna sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'enlever l'image de logan de sa tête, une image qui ne l'a quittait plus depuis deux ans. Elle se rappelle encore chaque jour tous les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble, ses mains si douces, sa bouches toujours près de la sienne, ce sourrir qu'il avait quand il la taquinait et ses yeux qui savait la rassurer. Elle aimait de temps en temps se retrouver seule sur son lit et penser à lui, à eux, à leur histoire. Elle senti une larme couler sur sa joue quand...

DRIING DRIING ...

Son portable sonna. Elle essuya sa joue, le sorti de sa poche et decrocha sans même ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le nom de celui qui l'appelait. Ce qu'elle regretta peu de temp après :

V : allô ...

L : Veronica? C'est logan ...

**j'ai modifié quelques passages de ce chapitre pour qu'il soit un peu plus complet...**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez**


	2. l'amour refait surface

**voila le 2e chapitre de ma fanfic j'espere vous allez aimer ...**

Veronica sentit des frissons la parcourir. Cette voix...SA voix! Celle qu'elle avait tant aimer entendre, celle qui avait sû la rassurer, celle qui lui avait si souvent murmurer des "je t'aime". Mais celle qui maintenant lui serrait le coeur et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre.

V : lo...logan?

L : oui c'est moi.

La voix de logan tremblait. Il y a deux ans veronica en aurait souri, elle adorait l'intimider! Il lui arrivait de lui faire croire qu'elle ne savait plus où en était leur histoire, il en perdait ses moyens et lui parlait d'une petite voix comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui repondre. Alors elle se jetait dans ses bras et rigolait. Lui était véxé alors elle lui faisait plein de bisous et de calins et ils passaient un moment extraordinaire à partager leur amour...

Mais là veronica n'y faisait presue pas attention, elle ne savait quoi lui repondre.

L : veronica tu me manque tellement!

V : logan arrêtes je t'en supplie!

L : mais ...

V : non logan s'il te plait! Nous deux c'est fini! çà fait deux ans que c'est fini alors ne m'appelle plus !

L : Mais tu n'as jamais repondu à aucunes de mes lettres alors je me suis dis que ...

V : alors arrêtes aussi de les ecrire!

Logan savait que se serait dur. Il savait qu'il l'avait perdu et que se serait difficile de la faire revenir mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il l'aimait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait encore

L : Non veronica je n'arrêterrais pas parce qu'il faut que tu saches tout ce que j'ai à te dire

V : Mais on a plus rien à se dire logan!

L : Veronica je sais que c'est dur mais j'ai besoin de te parler, d'entendre ta voix et je sais que tu en as autant besoin que moi!

V : désolé logan mais j'en suis pa capable! C'est trop tard!

L : attends! Laisse moi au moins ...

BIIP BIIP BIIP

Veronica avait raccroché.

Elle tremblait, son coeur battait vite, très vite, et elle se mit a pleurer. Toute la soirée elle pleura en se battant contre elle même pour chasser le visage de logan de sa tête. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de logan. Elle essayait...

Et elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle se reveilla, et la première chose qu'elle fût fût d'aller chercher le courrier avant son père. Elle n'aurait pas la force d'en reparler avec lui. La journée lui parut longue, celles d'après aussi. Une semaine passa. Une semaine presque comme les autres. Chaque matin elle rangea la nouvelle lettre dans le tirroir. Mais logan, malgré leur discussion écourtéeau téléphone, n'avait pas baissé les bras : il avait appeler veronica une dizaine de fois. Mais celle ci n'avait pas repondu. Elle n'avait pa le courage de lui parler, de l'affronter. Elle se le cachait mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était d'affronter ses propres sentiments. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Oui mais voila ce qui s'était passé avait tout changer. Enfin pas tous...

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra chez elle.

V : bonjour papa!

K : bonjour chérie! Bonne journée?

V : mouais comme d'hab'

K : humm, çà peut changer... Il y a une surprise pour toi!

V : Oh çà y est mon papa chéri adoré que j'aime à la folie m'a offert un poney!

Veronica sautait en l'air comme une petite fille à qui on venait de dire qu'elle allait rencontrer le père noël! Elle rigola. Mais son père resta sérieux. Son sourrir s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils.

V : ben dis moi ce que c'est là tu me fait peur!

K : quelqu'un t'attends dans ta chambre.

Il avait prononcer ces mots avait un leger ton de sous entendu!

V : qui ?

K : il veut te faire la surprise

V : il ?

Veronica sentit la chaleur lui envahir le corps. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui! Elle aurait voulu faire demi tour et partir en courant. Mais elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte et retint son souffle.

Le "il" était là, assit sur son lit. Quand il la vit il se leva. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis veronica se jeta dans ses bras!

V : Wallace!!

W : veronica!

V : oh comment çà me fait plaisir de te voir! tu m'a tellement manquer! 2 ans déjà!

W : oui 2 ans que tu es parti comme une voleuse!

V : Tu sait que je n'avait pas le choix! Si logan n'avait pas...

W : euh veronica justement ... ben ...

V : quoi ?

W : ne m'en veut pas mais si je suis venu c'est que quelqu'un me l'a demander!

V : oh non ne me dis pas que ...

L : bonjour veronica!

logan sortit du coin ou il était rester discret. Veronica le regarda et sentit comme une épine qu'on enfonçait dans son coeur. Et çà fesait mal!

V : Logan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

L : Je viens recupérer ton amour!

**voila le deuxième chapitre! Le troisième est déjà commencer alors j'espere pouvoir le mettre bientôt! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	3. lui faire confiance

**voici le 3e chapitre. un peu plus long que les precedent ;-) j'espere qu'il vous plaira**

W : euh je crois que ton père a besoin d'aide en cuisine, je vais aller lui donner un coup de main.

Véronica ne bougea pas, ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait logan tel un fantome. Wallace sortit alors de la pièce. Quand il passa près de veronica il mit sa main sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager, lui donner la force d'affronter logan. Il referma la porte de la chambre et logan s'approcha de veronica mais elle recula.

V : qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi logan?

L : veronica je t'aime et...

V : qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?

Veronica avait lever la voix.

L : Je... enfin tu as m'as raccrocher au nez et que tu ne repondais pas à mes appels je me suis dis que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de ... enfin tu vois quoi!

V : non justement je vois pas! Tu n'as rien a faire ici. je ne voulais plus que tu m'ecrive ni que tu m'appelles alors tu peux deviner que j'ai encore moins envie de te voir!

Elle était en colère

L : je sais que tu m'en veux mais si je suis venu c'est pour regagner ta confiance

V : ma confiance? comment peux tu encore esperer que je te fasse confiance?

Elle se mit a pleurer. Logan s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa violemment

V : tu as tué mon petit copain!

L : NON! Et puis ce n'était plus ton petit copain

V : tu as cru pouvoir me recupérer s'il n'était plus là alors tu l'as tué!

L (hurlant) : non veronica tu sais que c'est faux. Tu sais que je t'aimais et que je t'aime!!

Logan hurlait. Ce n'était pas la colère qui le mettait dans cet état mais la tristesse et la violence des mots de veronica.

V : mais le pire c'est que je t'ai cru sincère

L (toujours hurlant) : arrête je t'en suppli !!

Keith entra dans la chambre et pointa logan du doigt

K : je t'interdit de parler à ma fille sur ce ton

V : papa ne t'inquiete pas il ...

mais logan l'interrompit

L : alors dites lui pour moi que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé, peut être que vous elle vous écoutera

Et il sortit, claquant la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors il éclata en sanglot. La scène qu'il venait de vivre était trop dure! Elle lui rapelait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, la veille du départ de veronica :

_flash back_

_Véronica était en pleure. Elle sonna à la porte de logan. Dès qu'il ouvrit elle se jeta sur lui et le tapa en hurlant_

_V : comment as tu pû faire çà?_

_L : veronica je..._

_V : Tais toi!! Je te deteste! Tu es le pire homme que la terre ai jamais portée! Tu es un égoïste, un manipulateur, un assassin!!_

_Logan prenait chaque mot comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Il encaissait les coups et les mots de veronica sans reagir. Il n'en revenait pas. Pas elle! Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareil? Lui qui lui avait prouver si souvent à quel point il l'aimait. Et elle qui, la veille, lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser d'une chose aussi horrible?_

_Veronica arrêta de la taper, s'éloigna de lui et se laissa tomber en sanglot sur le canapé. Logan se releva mais n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle de peur su'elle se rejette sur lui. Il attendit alors qu'elle se calme. Il l'entendit murmurer :_

_V : comment as-tu pû faire çà?_

_L : veronica tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ai tué?_

_Elle se remit à pleurer_

_L : Je pensais t'avoir prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Mais apparament j'ai échoué..._

_V : la seule que tu ai réussi à faire c'est de me mettre dans ton lit en tuant mon petit ami ..._

_L : ex!_

_V : ...et en me mentant. Félicitation écholls, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien!_

_L : CE N'EST PAS MOI!!_

_Veronica se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna et regarda logan_

_V : Tu ne m'as jamais autant déçu et je ne t'ai jamais autant detesté!_

_Et elle partit. Logan entendait ses mots se répéter en boucle dans sa tête._

_C'était la derniere fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le lendemain, Wallace lui apprenait qu'elle était partie._

Véronica s'était assise sur son lit. Elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de s'être engueulée avec logan avec logan ou d'avoir repenser à _lui_, lui qui était maintenant là-haut, loin d'elle. Lui qui l'avait tellement aimé et elle qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Elle sortit une photo où on les voyait tous les deux s'embrasser. Ils étaient heureux.

V : Piz...

Une larme coula sur sa joue

V : piz je t'en suppli reviens

Wallace entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

W : je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle

V : il me manque wallace!

W : il nous manque à tous!

V : pas à celui qui l'a tué!

W : véronica il s'est suicidé tu le sais

V : non c'est logan qui l'a tué!

W il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette journée là et il n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. Mais piz était malheureux, tu venais de le quitter. Il n'a pas sû quoi faire et à fait une erreur c'est tout.

V : non! Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais çà! Et on l'a retrouvé mort chez logan!

W : mais pourquoi logan aurait fait çà?

V : Parce qu'il avait peur que je retourne avec piz

W : non, ilo avait confiance en toi et en votre amour

V : pourquoi tu le defends? Tu ne l'a jamais aimé!

W : c'est vrai mais je l'ai cru dès le premier jour, quand il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Il t'aime veronica!

V : non il ment! Il m'a menti, il t'a menti, il a menti à tout le monde.

W : non là il était sincère. il y a une chose qui ne ment jamais : les yeux. Et dans ses yeux ce jour là il n'y avait que toi et tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Alors exuse toi et ,e gache pas la chance de retrouver l'amour de ta vie!

V : non, je ne peux pas. Et s'il m'aimait vraiment il aurait essayer de ma parler, de s'expliquer, de me dire tout çà avant ou tout simplement de me retenir le jour où je suis partie! Je ne crois plus qu'il m'aime wallace!

W : tu ne l'as pas prevenu que tu partais, comment t'aurait-il retenu? Et tu veux une preuve qu'il t'aime?

Il se leva et ouvrit le tirroir de la comode où étaient ranger toutes les lettres

W : je vais peut-être pas les compter?

veronica sourit et baissa les yeux

W : alors qu'est ce que tu veux de plus?

V : peut-être que c'est moi qui ne l'aime plus?

W : Si tu l'aimes! Tu l'as toujours aimé mais tu as peur

V : peur de quoi?

W : De vous, de votre histoire, de te rapprocher de lui, de lui faire confiance à nouveau.

V : je sais pas

W : bon allors j'ai du boulot avec vous deux!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil

W : rejoinds moi demain sur la plage à 14h ok?

V : ok!

W : allez moi j'y vais! bisous ma BFF!

Il embrassa veronica et sortir mais veronica le rappela, il passa la tête par l'entrabaillement de la porte

W : oui?

V : merci!

Il lui sourit et partit.

3h22

Veronica se retourna pour la millieme fois dans son lit. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle recroiserait logan le lendemain et ne savait pas comment reagir face à lui ni quoi lui dire. Elle était desormais convaincu qu'il n'avait pas tué piz. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de le lui dire ni de reprendre une relation avec lui que se soit de l'amitié ou de l'amour...

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!**


	4. moi je t'aime

**Voici le 4e chapirte j'espere qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres**

11H00

Veronica se reveilla enfin. On était dimanche et elle en profitait. Elle se sentait encore fatigué. Elle n'avait réussit a s'endormir qu'à 4h00 du matin. Elle avait eu tellement d'idées qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Des dizaines de questions, mais une seule personne : logan.

Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir, accrocha ses deux medaillons à son cou. Elle entra dans la cuisine et pour la premiere fois depuis deux ans n'alla pas chercher le courrier. Logan étant maintenant près d'elle, lui ayant parlé, il ne lui enverrait pas de lettre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car son père entra, le courrier dans les mains.

K : Bonjour chérie!

V : 'jour papa!

K : t'as fais la fête toute la nuit? Tu as une tête de zombie!

V : merci papa!

K : mais derien chérie! Qui aime bien chatie bien!

Il lui fit un bisou sur la tête et posa devant elle une lettre. Encore la même. Sauf que celle-ci n'était pas cachetée.

V _(murmurant)_ : Logan ...

Et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourrir

K : Ah l'amour...

Son père rigola et veronica lui donna un coup dans le bras. Elle alla dans sa chambre et enfila son jogging.

V : Allez viens patrouille on va prendre l'air!

Patrouille aboya

V : Je vais promener patrouille a tout' papa

K : à tout a l'heure chérie, et fais attention à toi!

V : ne t'inquiete pas si un extraterrestre me kidnappe je t'envoi un signal de detresse!

K : j'aime ton humour ma chérie!

V : çà doit être de famille

Elle sortir en rigolant

Elle courait sur la plage et s'arrêta pour jouer avec patrouille. Elle s'assit sur le sable et regarda la mer. Elle resta comme çà 20 minutes puis patrouille se jeta sur elle et lui lêcha le visage.

V : patouille arrête

... : Hum, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je n'aime pas les chiens?

V : wallace!!

Elle se redressa et s'approcha d elui pour lui faire la bise mais wallace se recula.

W : euh je pense que je peux survivre sans bave de chien sur moi!

Et ils rigolèrent. Ils marchèrent le long de l'eau tout en parlant. Ils avaient deuc ans d'amitié a rattraper.

V : Et jackie?

W : Elle est restée à Paris avec sa mère et son enfant, mais on s'appelle souvent.

V : elle te manque?

W : oui souvent mais tu sais en deux ans , on a le temps d'apprendre à vivre sans une personne, on s'y fait.

V : Pas tout le temps...

W : non t'as raison, toi je m'y suis pas fait!

Et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules

V : moi aussi tu m'as manqué wallace! Tu sais j'ai eu beau me dire que partir me soulagerais de tellement de choses. Mais chaque jour je pense à Neptune, à toi, à ma vie là bas et à tous les gens que j'ai laissé

W : Et à Logan?

V : Oui à Logan. Surtout à lui dailleurs ...

W : et maintenant qu'il est près de toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

V : Je sais pas

W : il t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est simple non ?

V : non parce que çà suffit pas. Il a fait des erreurs, j'ai fais des erreurs et çà, çà ne s'efface pas

W : mais lui il t'a dejà tout pardonner, sinon il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici pour toi

V : maintenant oui, mais il me les repprochera dans quelques années

W : veronica tu compliques tout

V : Personne n'écrit de chanson sur les histoires simples

W : hein?

V : c'est logan, un jour, qui m'a dit çà. Il trouvait notre relation épique

W : fais lui confiance pour une fois!

V : je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable wallace

W : alors essayes, alors laisse lui une chance. Il ne veut que çà

V : mais moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux

W : est ce que tu l'aimes?

V : oui, mais peut être plus comme avant

W : alors laisse le temps faire et çà reviendra

V : tu as sûrement raison

W : oh tu as vu la bombe à 15m devant?

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel

V : ah les mecs! cette partie de votre corps sera toujours plus forte que le reste hein!

Elle rigola

V : Bon wallace je te laisse avec ta libido, moi je file. à tout'

W : a tout'

Elle rentra chez elle et alla prendre une douche brulante.

13H50

V : j'y vais papa je rejoinds wallace sur la plage

K : ok chérie, moi je file au bureau, je rentre pour diner

V : papa on est dimanche! Même Dieu s'est reposé ce jour là

K : mais au temps de Dieu l'petre humain était fidèle, la femme de mon client ne l'est plus! A ce soir chérie

Veronica prit sa voiture. Elle se gara sur le petit parking et vu le 4x4 de logan. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle le vit assit sur le sable et s'approcha de lui.

V : hey!

L : salut princesse!

V _(sur un ton de repproche)_ : logan!

L : ben quoi?

veronica rougit mais lui sourrit

V : qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

L : j'ai rendez vous avec wallace à 14h

V : Oh!!

L : quoi?

V : moi aussi!

L : Ah!

V : je suppose que c'est un plan wallace tout craché çà!

veronica sentit son gsm vibrer

V : quand on parle du loup!

_wallace_ _: bon apès-midi à tous les deux. Tu me remercira un jour! bisous ton BFF_

V : gagné! wallace ne vient pas!

logan eut un sourrir discret. merci wallace pensa t-il.

V : bon ben je vais y aller alors, on se voit peut être plus tard

L : attends, tu ne vas quand même pas partir. On peut en profiter pour parler. Tu pourrais me raconter tes deuc dernieres années

V : euh... oui après tout pourquoi pas

Et ils parlèrent en se promenant. Veronica s'était trompée, ils avaient pliens de choses a se dire. Et ils parlèrent pendant deux heures, comme s'ils ne s'était rien passé, comme deux amis. C'était peut être ce qu'ils étaient en train de devenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchant de glace.

L : Je te paye une glace, c'est une invitation officielle!

V : humm... j'accepte officiellement!

Ils rigolèrent

L : bonjour je voudrais une glace au chocolat et un glace à ...

il se tourna vers veronica

V : la vanille

L : ... et une glace à la vanille s'il vous plait

il paya les glaces et s'assirent sur un banc pour les savourer. Veronica explosa de rire

L : quoi?

V : Monsieur Echolls, vous devriez vou raser la moustache!

logan essuya sa bouche et sourrit

L : avoue que tu me trouve sexy comme çà princesse!

Elle avala de travers en rigolant

V : oh tu veux ma mort frimeur?

Et ils rigolèrent puis il se regardèrent. Lontemps. logan s'approchait de veronica tout doucement. Mais elle detourna la tête

18H00

V : il est tard je vais rentrer logan.

elle se leva

V : jai passé un parès midi très agréable avec toi.

L : moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué veronica. Le jour où tu es partie j'ai cru que je te perdais pour toujours. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide et malheureux que pendant ces deux dernieres années. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

logan regardait veronica dans les yeux. Mais elle baissa encore une fois la tête. Ce que disait logan la touchait beaucoup et elle savait qu'elle ne resistait pas à son regard. C'était son arme fatale. Ses yeux pouvaient être noirs et durs mais aussi tellemtn doux et rassurants. Logan releva le menton de veronica et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne reagit pas puis lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. veronica sentait des frissons lui parcourir le dos mais elle était bien avec logan. Elle avait dailleurs tujours été bien avec lui. Mais elle s'écarta de logan ils se regardèrent. Logan attendait la reaction de veronica. Elle le regardait mais ne disait rien. Qu'avaient-ils fait? Où cela les mèneraient-ils? veronica avait peur de souffrir à nouveau comme elle avait souffert. Elle s'eloigna de logan et entra dans sa voiture. Elle partit sans le regarder.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, wallace l'attendait devant sa porte

W : heyyyyy !!

Il avait un grand sourrir. On voyait qu'il était fier de lui

W : qu'est ce qu'on dit à son sauveur de coeur et d'histoire d'amour ?

V : euh... je sais pas un truc du genre : pourquoi tu t'occupes de ma vie sentimentale?

W : ben kje m'attendais plutôt à un : merci mon wallace chéri que j'adore à la folie"

Ils rigolèrent

W : alors dis moi tout maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement

V : je t'offre un verre

W : avec plaisir!

Elle leur servit deuc jus d'orange et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé

W : aloooooooooors!!

V : ben quoi? On a un peu parlé c'est tout

W : tu te fous de moi? Il est 18h15 et vous aviez rendez vous a 14h! Et vous avez juste "un peu" parlé??

V : c'est bon tu vas tout savoir! curieux va!

Et elle lui raconta son après midi

W : vous vous êtes embrassés? woaw c'est trop genial çà!

mais veronica baissa la tête

V : non je ne crois pas que se soit genial wallace!

W : arrête tu sors avec logan, l'amour de ta vie, et c'est pa genial?

V : on ne sort pas ensemble! on s'est juste embrassés et s'était une bêtise! je ne veux plus souffrir wallace!

W : c'est loin de lui que tu souffres! Ouvres les yeux : tu penses a lui tout le temps, tu vien s de me dire que tu as passé un après midi formidable avec lui et vous vous êtes embrassés! çà n'arrive pas par hasard. Moi j'appelle çà de l'amour veronica!

V : je ... je ne sais pas

W si tu le sais mais tu te ments à toi même. alors vas le voir et dis lui ce que tu ressent!

W : non wallace je ne ressortirais pas avec logan!

le gsm de veronica vibra. Le nom de logan s'afficha en dessous d'un logo qui représentait un enveloppe

_logan : ma princesse tu es partie si vite tout à l'heure, j'attendais ce moment depuis si lontemp. Mais il faut que je sache ce que tu veux pour nous. Moi je t'aime ... logan_

veronica lui repondit clairement :

_juste de l'amitié ..._

**et voila la fin du 4e chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	5. merci

**voici le 5e chapitre il a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver parce que j'ai eu un cours de philo en moins hey oui j'écris mes fanfic en philo lol! j'espere qu'elle vous plaira toujours... bonne lecture!**

_V : Logan attends-moi !_

_Veronica courrait après logan sur la plage. Ils riaient. Veronica s'arrêta, à bout de souffle._

_V : aïe, j'ai un point de côté!_

_L : dis donc miss Mars, je te pensais plus sportive que çà!_

_V : alors toi attends tu vas voir!_

_Et elle repartit à sa poursuite et le rattrappa. Elle attrappa son bras et il se laissa tomber sur le sable, entrainant veronica avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux._

_V : alors tu disais ? le taquina t-elle_

_Mais logan ne lui repondit pas. Il avait le regard plongé dans ses yeux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les carressa doucement._

_L : veronica ..._

_V : quoi?_

_Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage et pris son cou entre ses mains. Il effleura ses lèvres mais veronica recula_

_V : tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Echolls!_

_Elle se releva en silence et commença à marcher. Logan la rattrappa et la pris dans ses bras._

_L : Tu ne peux pas me resister Mars!_

_V : ah tu crois?_

_L :bien sûr! Je suis irrésistible et tu le sais_

_V : oh! çà c'est ce que tu crois!_

_L : mais je ne le crois pas, j'en suis plus sur!_

_Et il s'approcha d'elle mais elle se recula_

_L : tu crois pouvoir me resister? _

_Et il resserra son emprise sur elle. _

_V : bien sur! dit-elle sur un ton de défi_

_Et ils se tournèrent autour tout le reste de l'après-midi_

_V : tu me ramènes?_

_L : oh oh! tu m'invites à plus d'intimer là?_

_V : quoi?_

_L : nous deux, seuls chez toi..._

_V : alors là tu rêves!_

_Ils rigolèrent et logan la raccompagna à son apartement. Arrivés à la porte, elle le remercia pour cette magnifique journée._

_V : à demain!_

_Logan lui pris la main_

_L : tu ne m'invites pas à entrer?_

_V : avec les arrières pensées que tu as en ce moment, je pense que se serai trop dangereux!_

_L : et si je te promet de ne rien faire d'autre que parler?_

_V : est ce que t'en est vraiment capable?_

_L : à toi de voir!_

_Veronica savait le risque de le laisser entrer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et le laissa entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Logan avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'était fait exprès mais veronica tomba dans le piège._

_V : tu penses à quoi?_

_L : à toi et moi, ensemble, rien que tous les deux dans ta chambre..._

_V : logan!_

_L : ben quoi je reponds juste à ta question_

_V : ok tu m'a eu_

_Il y eu un court silence puis logan se mit à murmurer :_

_L : tous les deu ...sur ton lit ... la chaleur de nos corps ... la douceur de ta peauconte la mienne ... mes lèvres sur les tiennes ... mes mains sur ton corps, carressant ta peau tout doucement ... et..._

_V : logan!_

_veronica s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. il lui enleva le sien. Elle lui prit les mains et l'entraina dans sa chambre._

_L : je suis désolé veronica maistu m'as fait te direque je ne tenterai rien donc je ne peux pas..._

_Il avait un sourrir satisfait_

_V : tais toi ou je vais te le faire regretter_

_L : comment?_

_V : comme çà par exemple_

_Elle le poussa sur son lit et s'alongea sur lui. Ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

... : veronica !

une vois lointaine l'appelait

... : veronica!

V : logan? c'est toi mon amour?

... : mon amour? J'ai dû louper un episode!

veronica ouvrit les yeux

V : papa!

Elle rougit. comment avait-elle pû rêver d'une telle chose?

K : hey oui ce n'est QUE moi, désolé chérie

veronica comprit tout de suite le sous entendu

V : ok! On peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dis?

K : oui! rigola t-il , au fait tu le vois aujourd'hui?

V : qui?

K : ton amououour !

V : PAPA !

Il explosa de rire. Elle regarda son réveil : 8h30! Mince elle était en retard. Elle se precipita sous la douche, s'habilla et sortit en un temps record. Son premier cours commençait à 9h00 et elle avait 10 minutes de trajets. Elle se gara. Il lui restait 3 minutes pour être à l'heure. Elle courra dans les couloirs et entra dans la classe juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. À peine assise, elle sentit son GSM vibrer. Elle fouilla dans son sac et le sortit.

_1 nouveau message : Logan Echolls_

En voyant son nom afficher, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Comment allait-elle pouvoir être normal avec lui après le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

_je t'attendrai ce midi à 12h30 devant ta voiture pour t'emmener manger. Ne te fais pas désirer trop lontemps princesse._

_bizoux logan_

Veronica était surprise. Elle pensait qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier soir, il prendrait de la distance. Mais logan avait toujours été tétu et aimait avoir ce qu'il voulait, surtout concernant veronica. Il lui avait prouver de nombreuses fois qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour vivre leur amour. Veronica savait que cet amour existait, mais ajourd'hui il n'était plus suffisant.

Elle passa la matinée l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se demandait comment leur relation allait évoluer

12H30

DRIIIING

Voila elle y était. Elle était endue et se trouvait bête d'appéhender comme çà de passer un moment avec logan. Elle prit son temps pour sortir et marchait doucement. Logan était adossé à son 4x4, garé à côté de celui de veronica.

L : veronica mars! Sa premiere règle : ne jamais être à l'heure à un rendez vous!

V : non juste avec toi 

Même après deux ans ils aimaient toujours autant se taquiner. Logan ouvrit la porte passager et invita veronica à monter

L : votre carrosse princesse!

Elle rigola. Logan monta à côté d'elle et démarra

V : logan je ne veux pas que tu penses qque toi et moi... enfin sue tout çà changera quelque chose

L : je fais tout çà au nom de notre amitié...

veronica lui sourrit

L ... et plus si affinité

V : logan!

Elle lui tapa l'épaule et ils rigolèrent

V : où est ce que tu m'emmenes comme çà?

L : dans un endroit comme toi : à la fois beau, mystérieux, agréable et que l'on aime regarder

V : arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir

L: t'es encore plus belle quand t'es génée

logan se garra devant la plage

L : pique nique romantique sur le sable chaud avec un beau goss!

V :c'est bizarre il me semble que certains mots sont en trop ou alors c'est moi qui ai mal entendu

Ils descendirent de la voiture. logan prit un sac dans le coffre plus des serviettes. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable.

L : çà va?

V : ba oui pourquoi tu me demandes çà?

L: t'as l'air tendue

oui c'etait vrai elle était tendue, et même génée. Génée d'avoir fait un rêve intime avec logan. Mais çà pas question de le lui dire. C'était déja pas très simple pour elle alors si elle lui disait çà il serait encore plus entreprenant

L : tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu n'as besoin de rien? Si jamais tu ...

V : logan çà va jte dis

L : si jamais çà allait pas tu me le dirais hein?

veronica soupira

V : oui!

Elle trouvait logan bizarre, différent. En temps normal il aurait sortit une ânerie ou l'aurait taquiné mais là rien de tout çà. Il était juste...prevenant et attentif. Et veronica devait se l'avouer, les seuls moments où i avait pareil étaient ceux où ils venaient de se remettre ensemble et où il avait cru la perdre. Dans ces deux moments logan lui avait avouer qi'il l'aimait plus que tout. Et elle savait aujourd'hui que logan l'aimait mais qu'il ne lui le dirait pas parce qu'elle le lui avait interdit. Elle voulait qu'ils soient amis et il ferait comme si çà lui convenait juste pour elle, pour la garder près de lui. Veronica savait qu'il en souffrait mais elle pensait que s'ils se remettaient ensemble c'est eux deux qui souffriraient

L : ou ou tu rêves?

veronica ne lui repondit pas, elle ne detourna même pas le regard. Logan eût alors une idée

L : desolé mais là c'est un cas de force majeure!

et il lui versa un verre d'eau sur la tête

V : Aaaaaaaaah! alors çà tu va le regretter!

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau et la versa sur logan

L : t'aurais pas dû

Il se leva, elle aussi et lui coura après. il n'eût pas de mal à la rattrapper. Il la porta dans ses bras en direction de la mer

V : logan non! Je m'exuse je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplies pas çà!

L : ce que je veux?

V : oui!

L : ok alors hum

logan avait un sourir de satisfaction que veronica n'aimait pas

V : non en fait je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir ce que tu vas me demander!

il rigola

L : pas faux miss Mars! alors c'est pour qui le bon bain?

V : nooooooooooon!

PLOUF

veronica venait de plonger dans la mer toute habillée. logan retourna sur la plage.

L : ouh je suis sur qu'elle est bonne hein? se moqua t-il d'elle

veronica sortit de l'eau, dégoulinant. Logan s'approcha d'elle avec une serviette et l'enveloppa. Elle grelottait. Il l'entoura de ses vras et frotta son dos. Ils restèrent comme çà un long moment.

V : bon je vais rentrer me changer avant de retourner en cours

Ils rangèrent tout dans la voiture et logan la ramena chez elle

L : je t'attends dans le salon, ok?

V : ok! je me depêche!

10 minutes plus tard, veronica rejoind logan, habillée, coiffée et maquillée

V : voila je suis prête

L : tu es magnifique! ... comme toujours

veronica sourit

V (_murmurant_) : merci

logan la ramena à l'université

V : merci pour ... tout çà

L : merci à toi!

V : de quoi?

L : parce que tu m'as apporté en quelques heures tout le bonheur dont j'ai manqué pendant deux ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai plus rie et sourrie que durant ces deux dernieres années. Gràce à toi j'ai recommencé à vivre veronica!

un larme coula sur la joue de veronica

V : je suis désolé

L : de quoi? de me rendre heureux?

V non, d'être parti, de t'avoir laissé, de t'avoir accusé

logan la pris dans ses bras

L : ne pleure pas! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer

V : logan...

L : oui?

V : merci d'être venu

L : je t'aime veronica

elle ne voulait pas repondre à çà alors elle descendit de la voiture.

DRIIING

V : je dois y aller! merci encore logan

Logan la regarda s'éloigner

L (_murmurant) _: je t'aime veronica je t'aime ...


	6. rentre avec moi

**voici le 6e chapitre bonne lecture a tous**

**EllAanAlove j'espere qu'il te plaira autant que le precedent! ;)**

_Une semaine plus tard..._

_Logan et veronica se voyaient régulierement et s'étaient rapprochés. Mais il n'y avait entre eux que de l'amitié car Logan savait que s'il voulait récupérer veronica il faudrait du temps et qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer. Veronica ne le montrait pas mais elle avait comprit le technique de logan d'être amis pour se rapprocher d'elle, et elle devait avouer que tous ses efforts ne lui deplaisait pas et elle aimait le provoquer, le mettre mal à l'aise, çà la faisait rire._

_Wallace était repartit à Neptune pour poursuivre ses études. C'était dailleurs une des raisons du rapprochement de logan et veronica. En effet logan avait besoin de bouger, de sortir et veronica était la seule qu'il connaissait ici. ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et avaient pris l'habitude de dejeuner ensemble depuis le pique-nique sur la plage._

12H30

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING

Veronica se dépecha de ranger ses affaires et sortit. Elle marchait rapidement. Elle avait vite prit gout à ces moments avec logan.

V : heyy !!

L : coucou toi !

smouakk

L : bien dormi?

V : je me suis senti seule ...

L : tu aurai dû me le dire

V : j'aurai eu tant besoin de ...

Logan sourrit, son visage s'ilumina.

L (_dans sa tête_) : çà y est enfin! Elle va me dire qu'elle a besoin de moi, qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble! yououuuu

V : ... d'une peluche!

Veronica éclata de rire quand elle vit la tête déçue de logan.

V : mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ma prochaine peluche je l'appellerai logan

L : mouais . Mais il sera pas aussi gentil que moi!

V : mais non mon petit loganinou, c'est toi le plus beau, le plus gentil...

L : arrêtes!! C'est çà fous toi de moi! Continues et tu manges pas!

Veronica fit ses yeux de cocker

V : oh logan je t'en supplie pardonnes moi!

L : c'est çà continues à te foutre de moi!

Ils éxplosèrent de rire

L : bon, pizzas 4 fromages çà te vas?

V : tapes la mon pote

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et allèrent chercher leur pizza. Ils s'installèrent sur une table au soleil.

L : t'as quoi cet après midi?

V : criminologie. Le prof nous prend 4heures pour nous évaluer à resoudre une mini enquête

L : 4 heures? c'est long!

V : ben surtout que çà me fait 3 heures à tourner en rond!

Logan leva les sourcils

V : il me faut une heure pour resoudre ses enquêtes! On va dire que je suis un peu on avance sur les autres.

Elle mordit dans sa pizza

L : Ah, veronica Mars, que ferais le monde sans toi?

V : Pffff ! Et toi tu fais quoi?

L : hum je sais pas trop. Surf peut être ou jeux vidéos. Des truc de mecs quoi!

V : ouais je vois

Elle grimaçait

V : le monde remplit de testostérone reste incomprit des femmes!

Ils finirent leur pizzas. Le soleil chauffait depuis le matin. Cela faisait trois jours que l'été était arrivé.

L : çà te dirais une glace?

V : ok mais cette fois c'est moi qui t'invite!

L : ouou serai tu en train de me draguer?

V : enfin Logan Echolls, vous savez bien que votre charme est irresistible

L : Je savais que vous finiriez par craquer Mlle Mars!

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le camion à glace en rigolant. Mais au fond d'eux même, rigolaient-ils vraiment?

V : deux glaces vanille-chacolat s'il vous plait

Veronica tendit à logan sa glace

L : merci princesse...humm

V : on reconnait les gourmands!

Logan savourait sa glace en observant veronica du coin de l'oeil. Puis il la ramena à l'université

L : et voila!

veronica sortit de la voiture, se retourna, fit un signe de main à logan et alla en cours. Logan, lui, rentra chez lui. Il enfila sa combinaison, mit sa planche dans sa voiture et partit à la plage. Il n'y resta pas lontemps, une heure à peine. Il rentra chez lui, prit une douche et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, une manette à la main et le regard rivé sur la télé.

Pendant ce temps, veronica se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur

P : Oui Mlle Mars?

V : Je vous rends le devoir, j'y ai mis le nom de l'assassin de toutes les preuves sont là.

P : j'aurai dû m'en douter

Le professeur lui sourrit. Veronica était de loin sa meilleure élève, dailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas attirée par une université plus prestigieuse.

V : est ce que je pourrai partir?

P : quel intéret j'aurai à vous garder? Vous pouvez y aller Mlle

V : merci, au revoir Mr Kenz

Elle sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers son SUV d'un pas déterminé. Elle vait eu une idée pendant l'examen : elle ferait une surprise à Logan. Elle se gara donc devant chez lui et frappa à sa porte. personne ne vint lui ouvrir. pourtant elle savait que logan était là, son SUV était garer juste devant. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra dans le loft qu'il louait. Elle entendit une voix venant du balcon. Elle s'approcha et l'entendit parler; il était au téléphone. Elle se retourna, prête à partir mais entendit la conversation

L : oui je sais

L : vous aussi me manquez énormément

Elle se mit alors derriere le mur et écouta

L : je sais mais tu vois ici je suis heureux, je manque de beaucoup de choses, de vous tous, et neptune me manque! Si je pouvais je reviendrais mais ...

L : non je ne peux pas! Ici il y a veronica et pour moi rien n'est plus important que d'être avec elle! Je l'aime et je ne supporterai plus d'être loin d'elle!

Veronica s'appuya au mur. Ce qu'elle entendait était tellement beau. logan le lui avait dit les premiers jours où il était venu ici mais elle avait vite mis une barriere entre eux, une barrière qui le faisait souffrir, elle le savait mais s'en rendait vraiment compte à cet instant.

L : non je ne peux pas lui demander une chose pareil. Tu sais ici elle a refait sa vie et si elle a quitté Neptune c'est qu'elle vait ses raisons alors je n'est pas le droit de lui demander d'y revenir.

Veronica n'en revenait pas. Il restait ici juste pour elle alors que sa vie à lui, ses amis, étaient à neptune. Elle se sentit coupable. Coupable de l'obliger à rester ici. mais non au fond elle ne l'obligeais à rien. il restait parce qu'il l'aimait et elle ne l'avais pas obliger à l'aimer. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amis contrairement à logan qui faisait tout pour la combler, pour la rapprocher de lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il éssayait de la faire tomber amoureuse, mais cela faisait bien lontemps qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui. Mais elle l'avait cacher à tout le monde : son père, logan et elle même! Il était peut-être temps d'ouvrir ton coeur veronica mars?

L : bon je te laisse...ouais t'inquietes pas! bisous

Veronica eu juste le temps de traverser le loft et de fermer la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle monta dans sa voiture, boulversée par les mots de logan. Elle rentra chez elle, garra la voiture et monta jusq'au palier. Elle croyait avoir eu sa dose de surprise avec logan aujourd'hui mais quand elle arriva devant sa porte elle y trouva une magnifique peluche bleu et rose : un ours tenant un coeur avec écrit dessus : " i love you". Veronica le ramassa et remarqua qu'il y avait un papier coincé entre le coeur et la peluche. Elle le deplia et reconnut aussitôt l'ecriture de logan :

"_s'il te plait appelle le Logan_"

Elle sourrit et le serra contre elle. Mais tout à coup, l'expression de son visage changea. Elle semblait comme comprendre quelque chose.

V _(murmurant)_ : Logan...

Elle se precipita vers sa voiture, demarra et roula. Vite. Elle se garra pour la deuxième fois de la journée devant chez lui, ne prit même pas le temps de fermer sa voiture. Elle se precipita jusqu'à sa porte, ne prit pas la peine de sonner et entra. Logan était sur le canapé. Il se leva d'un coup et leva les sourcils en voyant veronica débouler chez lui comme çà

L : veronica qu'est ce que...

V : Logan!!

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

V : Logan!!

L : mais veronica qu'est ce qui se passe?

V : rentres avec moi!

L : quoi? mais euh rentrer où?

V : à neptune! Retournons à neptune!

Logan ne comprenait plus rien. c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps mais veronica semblait tellement heureuse ici. Et pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Neptune?

V : je dois t'avouer qulque chose!

L : je...euh oui je t'écoute

V : tout à l'heure je suis venue chez toi

L : je devais être à la plage à faire du surf! pOurtant je n'y suis pas resté lontemps

V : non tu étais là

L : mais...

V : tu étais au telephone

L : ah ok j'étais avec trina

veronica leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension

L : oui elle est revenu habiter à neptune et on s'est rapprocher enfin on essaye. On a maintenant une relation de frère et soeur. Fin bref revenons à toi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée?

V : je t'ai écouter. Je suis désolé

L : quoi?

V : je ne voulais pas! Quand j'ai vu que tu étais au téléphone j'ai voulu partir mais j'ai entendu un bout de la conversation, tu parlais d'ici et de moi alors j'ai écouter le reste.

L : je...je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu n'étais pas censée savoir tout çà

V : tout çà quoi? la vérité? Enfin logan pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais?

L : qu'est ce que çà aurait changer? Je t'aurais dit que neptune me manquait mais que je voulais rester près de toi et après quoi? Tu aurais sûrement pensé que je te poussais à rentrer à neptune avec moi et je te connais veronica, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te force la main, tu me l'aurais repprocher et tu te serai éloignée de moi! Et je ne l'aurai pas supporter!

V : alors tu as préféré souffrir en silence en me faisant croire que tu étais heureux?

L : mais je suis heureux veronica! Je suis heureux parce que je suis près de toi

V : mais ta vie n'est pas ici! Tu l'as dis toi même neptune te manque!

L : ma vie est là où tu es!

V : mais tu veux rentrer à neptune! Je le sais, je le sens! Tu veux qu'on rentre tous les deux à neptune!

L : çà je ne te le demanderai jamais, je n'ai pas le droit

V : pourquoi?

L : parce que tu es heureuse ici et ...

V : qu'est ce que tu en sais?

L : çà se voit!

V : alors dis toi que je suis aussi heureuse que toi ici

L : mais alors pourquoi tu restes ici?

V : pour me faire croire que ma vie à neptune est derriere moi et ... en fait je sais pas

L : veronica ...

Il la prit dans ses bras

V : rentre avec moi!

L : t'es serieuse?

V : tu ne me le demandera jamais alors c'est moi qui te le demande. Rentre avec moi à neptune logan!

L : je...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Logan prit le cou de veronica dans ses mains.

L : bien sûr!

Il l'embrassa

L : je t'aime!

V : je t'aime aussi!

Logan lui sourrit. Il était heureux. En fait ils étaient heureux!

V : attends j'appelle mon père, on passe chez moi faire mon sac et on part dès demain!

L : On? J'ai le droit à ton lit cette nuit?

V : en fait non...

logan la regarda sans comprendre

V : ...c'est moi qui ai le droit à ton lit! Ben oui tu connais mon père? bonne nouvelle : il n'a pas changé!

Ils rigolèrent. veronica composa le numéro de son père

K : allô?

V : papa c'est moi

K : chérie il faut que je te parle!

V : ah bah moi aussi! Je rentre demain à neptune avec logan!

K : quoi? mais on a vendu l'appartement! Où vas tu dormir?

V : ben...

K : ok j'ai compris : logan et toi...?

V : félicitation Mr Mars vous avez été promu detective privé!

K : en fait c'est bien que vous rentriez

V : pourquoi?

K : vinie m'a appelé ce matin. Je voulais attendre de te voir pour t'en parler. C'est... c'est grave!

V : quoi?

Logan regardait veronica. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux dans le vide.

L : veronica qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Elle le regarda gravement

V : ils ont retrouvé l'arme qui a tué Piz! c'est ton pistolet logan!

L : je sais bien je t'en avais parlé, il a disparu, tu t'en souvient?

V : oui oui bien sur mais ...

L : mais quoi? Tu ne me crois pas?

V : moi si mais ... Logan tu es accusé de meurtre!


	7. de retour

**voila le 7e chapitre et non le 6e (si quelqu'un se sent visé :P)**

**merci pour vos reviews continuez si vous voulez la suite! Bonne lecture!**

L : Je ...

Logan avait les yeux dans le vide.

L : Enfin c'est pas possible, c'est pas moi! Tu me crois veronica ?

V : bien sur que je te crois mais vinnie, lui, non et il a toutes les preuves dont il a besoin pour t'accuser.

L : oh veronica dis moi que tu vas m'aider!

Veronica prit logan dans ses bras

V : Je trouvrais qui lui a fait çà et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.Surtout pas maintenant qu'on s'est retrouver.

L : je t'en supplies trouve le vite, je peux pas rester en prison!

veronica le serra un peu plus fort, puis se détacha de lui

V : je te laisse faire tes bagages, je vais faire les miens, je reviens après ok?

L : ok mais dépeches toi, j'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi!

Ils s'embrassèrent et veronica ouvrit la porte

L : veronica!

elle se retourna

V : oui ?

L : tu me manques dèjà!

Elle lui sourrit et ferma la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes appuyer contre le mur. Elle se sentait bizarre : elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé logan, il lui avait tant manqué, mais elle se sentait en même temps comme trahi. Oui trahie. Trahie par la vie. Pourquoi essayait-elle à chaque fois de lui enlever les gens qu'elle aime ? Duncan qui a quitter la ville, Piz qui a été assassiné, son père qui a failli mourrir dans l'avion, lilly qui avait elle aussi été assassiné. Et maintenant qu'elle retrouvait l'amour de sa vie, celle-ci le lui reprenait. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas! Veronica se promit de sortir logan de cette injustice. C'était aussi pour elle un moyen de se rattrapper de ces deux dernières années, de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles, ignorant ses lettres et pire même l'avoir accusé de ce meurtre. Mais au fond d'elle même elle avait toujours sû qu'il était innocent. L'accuser était juste une exuse pour fuir sa peur et fuir Neptune. Demain elle y retournera et cette fois elle ne fuira rien, elle affrontera tous les gens et elle montrera a logan à quel point elle l'aime!

Elle prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle commença par ses vêtements et en rempli un sac entier. Dans un deuxième sac elle y mis tous les objets indispensables et ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus comme la phot de Liily et elle sur sa table de nuit. elle ouvrit le tirroir des lettres de logan et les mis toutes dans le sac, elle préférait les garder avec elle. Elle chargeait les sacs dans la voiture quand son père arriva.

K : Tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

V : papa!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras

V : tu vas me manquer!

K : Et toi alors ? ça y est ma petite fille prend son envole, abandonnant derière elle un père malheureux, bientôt rongé par le chagin...

V : Arrêtes t'es pas drôle!

Veronica lui sourriait mais keith la regarda serieusement

K : je t'aime veronica! Et toi aussi tu me manqueras énormément. Promet moi de prendre soin de toi!

V : oui papa

veronica leva les yeux au ciel

V : je t'appellerais tous les jours, j'éteindrais la lumière à 22h et je n'ouvrirais pas auw inconnus!

Keith déposa un baiser sur son front

K : appelles moi quand même de temps en temps

V : promis!

Elle embrassa son père et monta dans la voiture. Son père la regarda partir.

V : Logan ?

Veronica venait d'entrer dans le loft. Rien n'avait bouger. Logan n'avait pas fait ses bagages.

L : je suis là!

Veronica se dirigea dans la pièce d'où provenait la voix de logan.

V : logan pourquoi tu n'as pas fait tes ... OH!!

Elle était à l'entrée de la chambre. Il y avait des pétales de roses tout autour du lit et sur les oreillers, logan avait allumé des bougies et une légère odeur de vanille se dégageait d'un baton d'encens. Veronica n'en revenait pas, c'était trop beau. Logan s'approcha d'elle t la prit par la taille. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou.

L (_murmurant_) : Notre avant dernière nuit ensemble. Et notre première depuis deux ans!

V (_murmurant aussi_) : c'est magnifique logan!

Logan déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de veronica. ils s'embrassèrent en douceur. Elle sentait des frissons lui parcourir le dos et logan la serra contre lui. Elle passa les mains sous son tee-shirt et le lui enleva. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Il l'entraina sur le lit et la fit basculer doucement pour se mettre sur elle. Il retira le haut de veronica et parcourut son corps de baisers.

Elle se sentait bien comme elle ne l'avait jamais été : aimer, désirer et en sécurité. Elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'elle serait avec logan. Mais elle, était-elle capable de le protéger comme il le faisait avec elle ? Elle en douta fortement en ce moment la. Pour se rassurer elle serra fort logan contre elle. Il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse, la couvrant de baisers et mots doux. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Veronica avait sa tête sur le torse de logan et logan la gardait serrer contre lui.

Logan ouvrit les yeux mais ne voulu pas reveiller veronica. il resta un long moment, juste à lui carresser les cheveux, comme emprisonner par le bonheur. Puis veronica se reveilla à son tour, elle regarda logan et lui sourrit. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

V : bonjour

L : bonjour princesse!

Elle se mit sur lui et déposa sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Logan continuait de lui carresser les cheveux.

V : j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester comme çà avec toi pendant des heures.

L : moi aussi mon amour

Veronica sourrit à ce petit nom. Elle se leva sous le regard étonné de logan

V : je vais te preparer le petit dejeuner

Elle enfila un pantalon de pijama et un debardeur et entra dans la cuisine. Elle prépara le petit dejeuner en chantonant. Elle était heureuse. Elle revint dans la chambre avec un plateau remplit de café, tartines beurrées et jus d'orange. Elle le déposa sur le lit et s'installa à côté de logan.

L : ces petites choses commençaient à me manquer

veronica sourrit

L : mais pas autant que d'autres

Et il prit le menton de veronica par une main pou lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrassa. puis ils dejeunèrent et se préparèrent.

Le loft était enfin propre, les affaires de logan dans la voiture. Il ferma la porte et rejoignit veronica dans son SUV. Elle regarda l'heure sur la radio : 12H13. Leur avion décollait dans une heure et demi mais le temps d'enregistrer les bagages et d'embarquer il fallait partir maintenant. Logan demarra et veronica posa sa main sur celle de logan. Il lui sourrit et continua la route. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Une heure plus tard l'avion decollait enfin. Veronica dormit presque tout le voyage. Une hotesse la reveilla pour manger et elle se rendormit, sa main ne quittant plus celle de logan. Il l'avait laisser dormir car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'avion. Une voix dans le haut parleur la fit sursauter.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons attérir à San Diego. La température exterieur est de ..._

Veronica serra fort la main de logan. Il lu dans ses yeux de la peur, de l'apréhension

L : hey mon coeur qu'est ce qu'il y a ? çà va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas, lavion ne va pas...

V : non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...enfin...çà fait deux ans et...

L : je comprends. Tu as peur de revoir tous ces gens qui ont fait parti de ta vie

V : oui. Quand je suis partie, je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne à part wallace. Je ne crois pas que çà leur ait plu!

L : ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec toi. ils te pardonneront, çà prendra peut-être du temps mais tes vrais amis seront toujours là.

V : merci logan!

L'avion attérit et ils descendirent. Logan appela un taxi pour la Neptune Grand Hotel. Chaque minute qui passait parraissait une éternité pour veronica. Comment reéagiraient-ils ? Weevil ? Mac ? Personne n'était au courant de leur retour. Pas même wallace.

L : hey veronica! On est arrivé! Redescent sur terre

veronica essaya de lui sourrir mais sa bouche restait crispée. Logan la rassura en serrant fort sa main. Les employés du Neptune Grand s'occupèrent des bagages. Quand logan et veronica entrèrent dans la suite, elle se sentit enfin mieux de voir cet endroit familier sui appartenait à l'homme de sa vie et où elle avait passé de si bons moments.

... : hey qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Une tête blonde sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta net

... : bah merde alors!

L : euh bonjour toi aussi! çà ma fait également plaisir de te revoir Dick!

D : Euh ouai moi aussi! ouai mon pote c'est trop bon que tu sois de retour!

Se tournant vers veronica

D : la petite amie de veronica que j'apprécie énormément

V : euh salut dick

D : vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Logan et veronica se regardèrent, ébahis.

L : t'aurais pas quelque chose à me demander ?

D : ben c'est que ... en fait ...

L : oui ?

D (_d'une traite_) : J'avais-pas-prevu-votre-retour-et-ce-soir-je-fais-une-fête-ici

Logan voulut repliquer, il ouvrit la bouche mais dick ke devança

D : dailleurs il faut que j'aille chercher la bierre! Salut vous deux. Et pas de bêtises en mon absence!

Et dick sortit. Veronica sourrit

V : je vois que les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changées depuis mon départ!

19h30

Logan ouvrait la port du restaurant pour laisser entrer veronica. Elle portait une magnifique robe noir et un cache coeur de la même couleur. Logan , lui, avait mis un pantalon de costar noir et une chemise beige. Ils étaient très élégants. Ils avaient préféré laisser la chambre à dick et ses amis ou plutôt amies et se faire un tête à tête. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin discret et commandèrent. Ils profitaient de leur dernière soirée. Le lendemain logan devait aller se rendre à la police.

V : ça va aller?

L : tu es avec moi alors tout ira bien

Il lui prit la main et y deposa ses lèvres. Veronica lui sourrit mais tout à coup son sourrir s'effaça. Elle regardait l'entrée du restaurant. Deux jeunes personnes venaient d'y entrer. Voyant le trouble de veronica, logan se retourna et reconnut le jeune fille.

V (_murmurant_) : Mac ...

Mac tenait la main d'un garçon et lui sourriait. Puis elle aperçut veronica. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Dailleurs elle n'y croyait pas. cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait revu sa meilleure amie et au bout d'un an sans nouvelles, elle avait cru qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Veronica se leva et se dirigea vers mac. Celle-ci en avait les larmes aux yeux. Veronica se rapprocha d'elle.

V : Mac !!

M : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Mac était froide et parraissait en colère

V : Je ... je suis revenu

M : Et tu crois que tes amis, enfin tes ex-amis puiqsque tu les as abandonés il y a deux ans, reviendront vers toi?

V : Mac je suis désolé! Je ...

Mais mac se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant

M : veronica!! Je me suis toujours dis que le jour où tu reviendrais je te le ferait payer mais tu m'as tellement manqué!

Véronica était soulagée

V : toi aussi mac!! Tu sais j'ai pensé à vous tous les jours

Elles étaient toutes les deux en pleure dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de s'être retrouvées. Dans son coin Logan sourriait.

**Et voila le 7e chapitre déjà fini j'attends vos reviews!**

**BA-VM : merci pour tes reviews à quand une autre fic ??**

**Latina Angell : toi aussi j'espere que tu vas faire une autre fic je serais la premiere fan :-D**


	8. un temoin

**bonne lecture à tous!**

Ils avaient finalement diné tous les quatres. Mac avait insister pour connaitre chaque détail de la vie de Veronica. Celle-ci avait fait la rencontre de mickaël, le petit ami de mac depuis 7 mois. Ils vivaient même ensemble. Chacun des deux couples finit la soirée de son côté. Logan et veronica rentrèrent au Neptune Grand. Il était tard et ils espéraient que la soirée de Dick soit finie. Ils trouvèrent l'appartement sans dessus dessous, il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool partout, des restes de gateaux apéritif et même un string sur le canapé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Logan en esquivant les déchets et en grimaçant. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Veronica souriait. Sa première soirée à neptune s'était montrée beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle sentit la main de logan prendre la sienne. Logan ... Demain elle serait séparée de lui, ou plutôt dans quelques heures. Elle se blotit contre lui et s'endormit, toute habillée.

Quand elle se reveilla, elle était déshabillée dans le lit mais logan n'y était plus. Elle se leva. l'appartement était propre ... merci les femmes de menage. Elle entendait dick ronfler mais aucuns autres bruits. Où était passer Logan? Elle vit un papier sur la table, s'approcha et le prit. C'était une lettre de logan ... non il n'avait pas pù faire çà!

_Mon coeur, mon amour,_

_Ne m'en veut pas d'être parti sans toi, sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Cela aurait été trop dur, trop triste. Je ne voulait surtout pas que tu m'accompagnes, je n'aurait pas reussi à me séparer de toi. Soit forte car tu es la personne qui me fait tenir. Tu m'as donné tellement de bonheur ces derniers jours, j'ai enfin sentit mon coeur rebattre. Tu es mon souffle, ma raison de vivre. Ne l'oublies jamais veronica, je t'aime_ ...

_Logan_

V : Logan ...

Une larme coula sur sa joue

D : hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Tu compte t'incruster lontemps ?

Dick était sorti de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers le téléphone pour commander le petit dejeuner? Voyant que veronica ne lui repondait pas, il se tourna vers elle, prêt à balancer encore une de ses vacheries. Mais il vit que veronica pleurait.

D : hey qu'est ce que t'as?

V : c'est logan! Il ... il est en prison!

D : Quoi ??

V : on a pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier soir mais logan est accusé du meurtre de Piz, la police a retrouvé l'arme et c'est le pistolet de logan alors vinnie ...

D : mais c'est pas lui! Dis moi que ce n'est pas lui!

V : bien sur que non

D : et tu vas le sortir de là hein ?

V : oui je vais trouver le vrai coupable, je te promet que je vais tout faire pour l'aider

D : ok euh ... merci

Le dernier mot était sortit très vite et était à peine audible mais veronica apprécia l'effort de dick

D : un petit dejeuner complet!

Dick était déjà retourner à sa petite personne, il commandait son dejeuner. Il se retourna vers veronica

D : deux ?

Elle acquisa de la tête

D : deux petits dejeuner complets alors

Le s'il vous plait devait être en option chez lui pensa veronica, mais dick avait sûrement dépassé son stock de bonnes paroles pour aujourd'hui.

Dans l'après-midi, veronica était passée à l'université pour pouvoir suivre les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à l'ancien bureau de Mars Investigation pour le remettre en place. Non elle ne reprennait pas l'affaire familiale mais il lui fallait un endroit tranquille où personne ne la derangerait. Et enfin elle passa chez Mac, où les deuc filles parlèrent un bon moment. En fin d'après midi, elle retourna au bureau pour étudier le dossier Piz.

V : bon voyons voir ce qu'on a : Piz est retrouvé mort chez logan à 19h18 par une femme de ménage. on retrouve l'arme du crime deux ans plus tard sur un chantier au bord de la route qui mène neptune jusqu'au vermont. Ce qui n'arrange rien puisque cette arme appartient à logan. Son mobile : la jalousie et la possession. Eh ben j'ai du boulot pour le sortir de là. on va commencer par le debut : la femme de menage.

Veronica prit son sac et sortit du bureau. Elle se rendit au NGH? Au moins elle était sur le lieu du crime, ce qui l'avantageais pour trouver de possibles indices et temoins. Veronica ne pouvait compter que sur eux. Oui , parce qu'un hasard bien etrange a fait que ce jour la le systeme de video surveillance était tomber en panne. En entrant dans le hall, veronica se dirigea vers l'accueil. Par chance Tina aimait son travail, elle occupait sa place derriere le comptoire.

V : bonjour!

T : hey la petite amie de logan !

V : euh oui c'est moi. Dis moi tu pourrais me donner une petite information?

T : bien sur logan est passé me voir hier pour me dire de te donner tout ce dont tu aurait besoin

V : tout ?

T : renseignements, services, repas

V : repas ?

T : oui il m'as dit de tout mettre sur son compte

V : je ... euh ...

veronica ne savait pas quoi dire. c'est un geste qui la touchait

T : donc tu voulais ?

V : savoir qui était de service le 27 juin 2007 ?

T : attends deux minutes je vais chercher dans les archives

V : ok

Quelques minutes plus tard, tina revint avec une feuille qu'elle brandissait comme un trophé

T : chaque employé travaillant ce jour là, nom, adresse, numéro de téléphone

Elle tendit la feuille a veronica qui la prit

V : merci beaucoup tina

Elle monta dans la suite pour étudier les papiers. Dick n'était pas là. Elle composa le premier numéro

... : allô ?

V : bonjour je m'appelle veronica mars, je suis detective privé et je travail sur l'affaire du meurtre du jeune homme au NGH il y a deux ans.

... : ah oui je m'en souviens, c'était épouvantable

V : oui oui ... J'aurai voulu savoir si vous aviez vu quelques chose, une personne etrange ou même juste un bruit ?

... : non je suis désolé

V : ok merci au revoir

Veronica raccrocha. Elle regarda la liste des noms, 213 personnes travaillaient ce jour là! Alors pas de temps à perdre veronica! Elle composa le numéro suivant et les 20 numéros qui suivaient sur la liste, sans plus de resultats. Mais au 22e numéro, elle sentit que la femme reflechissait à ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle était tendue. Veronica était persuadée qu'elle savait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance de trouver un témoin. Cette femme savait queqlque chose, mais pourquoi se taisait-elle?

V : écouter madame, ce jeune homme était mon frère et c'était la seule famille qui me restait et tant que je ne saurai pas qui a fait çà je ne pourrai pas faire mon deuil. vous savez cela fait deux ans que je ne dors presque plus et ...

Veronica prit une voix émue

V : ... je n'arrive plus à sourrir. Je sais que vous pouvez m'aider à revivre, s'il vous plait Mme Mason!

Mme M : Je ... oui c'est vrai j'ai vu quelque chose, à peu près une heure et demi avant que le corps ne soit découvert, j'ai vu un homme partir en courant

Une heure et demi? L'heure supposée de la mort. Cette femme a probablement vu l'assassin pensa veronica

V : seriez vous capable de le reconnaitre?

Mme M : oui, c'était un homme d'environ 40 ans, brun avec des lunettes, il portait un costar sombre très classe. Il m'a bousculé en sortant de la suite.

V : pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au shériff ?

Mme M : cet homme a tué un jeune homme alors je suppose qu'une employée de service ne soit pas être difficile à faire taire. Cet homme me fait peur. J'ai l'impression d'entendre son nom tout le temps comme si ...

V : son nom ? Vous connaissez son nom ?

Mme M : oui

V : qui est-ce ?

Mme M : vous avez mon numéro, je suppose que vous avez mon adresse, passez demain à 13h chez moi, je préfere vous le dire en face, je serai plus rassurée.

V : merci beaucoup

Veronica raccrocha. Elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle allait enfin savoir qui avait fait çà. Elle commanda à manger et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin. Avant d'aller en cours ce matin, veronica passerait voir logan. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et alluma la radio.

_beau soleil aujourd'hui sur tout le pays, les températures restent douces..._

Veronica coupa la radio et brancha son MP3. Sa musique la relaxa pendant le trajet. Elle se gara et entra dans la prison. on la laissa passer dans la salle des visites. logan était déja assis derriere une vitre. Ils decrochèrent chancun leur télephone.

L : bonjour mon coeur

veronica craqua

V : logan tu me manques! J'ai besoin de toi près de moi!

Logan mis sa main sur son coeur

L : je suis près de toi ici. Tiens bon il faut que tu ais du courage. C'est toi qui me fait tenir alors ne laches pas.

Il mit sa main sur la vitre et veronica colla la sienne de l'autre coté

L : tu as du nouveau sur l'enquête?

V : Euh ... non, mais je cherche

veronica ne voulait pas faire de faux espoirs à logan. Elle n'était pas sûr que la femme savait vraiment qui était l'assassin.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

V : il va falloir que j'y aille. Je reviens te voir très vite. Je t'aime logan.

L : moi aussi je t'aime, fais attention à toi

Et veronica partit.

La matinée de cours lui parut une eternité.

DRiiiiiiNG

12h30

Enfin!Veronica sortit rapidement et se pressa d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle sortit le plan de son sac et roula jusqu'à la maison de Mme Mason. Quand elle arriva elle sonna. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle attendit un quart d'heure mais personne n'arrivait. Elle se résigna donc à retourner en cours. Elle ne mangea pas. Elle était inquiète. Pourquoi Mme Mason n'était pas là? Avait-elle changer d'avis? Veronica se posa des questions tout l'après-midi. Le soir elle appela plusieurs fois mais tombait toujours sur le repondeur. Elle abandonna pour la soirée et s'installa devant la télé. Dick entra en grognant

D : pffff elles ont que çà à faire les vieilles!

V : oh mon pauvre dick, même les vieilles ne veulent plus de ton corps?

Elle rigola et dick lui lança un regard noir

D : non la vieille a traversé sans regarder et paf! contre la voiture! Une de moins à payer la retraite

V : alors pourquoi tu grognes? C'est toi qui l'a renversée?

D : non mais elle m'a mise en retard pour mon rendez vous chez claire et cette petasse m'a mis à la porte!

V : et tu sais qui c'est la femme qui s'est fait renverser?

D : ouais une certaine Madyson ou marison

V : mason ?

D : ouai c'est çà!

**voila la fin du 8e chapitre! demain je pars en vacances donc pas de news cette semaine j'aurais peut être le temps la deuxieme semaine des vacances! bonnes vacances à tous!**


	9. l'assassin

**Le 9e chapitre a mis du temps a arrivé mais avec les vacances je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occupé désolé**

**Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver d'ici peu, il est dejà en cours d'ecriture.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Cela faisait 3/4 d'heure que Veronica avait les yeux rivé sur le journal. Elle lisait et relisait encore les quelques lignes relatant l'accident de Mme Mason la veille. Cette femme avait raison pensa Veronica : elle aurait dû se mefier, parce que ce n'était pas un accident. Mme Mason était un temoin bien trop génant. Mais pour qui ? Elle seule le savait.

DRiiiiiiNG

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Veronica se leva et alla ouvrir.

V : Est ce que je peux vous aider...

Veronica se figea

... : Veronica ?

La jeune femme en face de Veronica avait l'air aussi surprise qu'elle.

V : Euh ... salut hannah !

H : salut

Elles se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot.

H : euh ... est ce que Logan est là ?

V : non il est en prison

H : QUOI ?

Veronica regretta que ces mots soient sortit trop vite de sa bouche. Bien sur elle n'avait rien conter hannah mais elle était quand même sortit avec Logan!

V : oui il il y a eu un meurtre et Logan est accusé

H : il n'est pas ... enfin ...

V : non ce n'est pas lui

H : et est ce qu'on peut lui rendre visite?

V : oui mais seuls la famille et le gens très proches peuvent le voir souvent

Veronica voulait bien faire comprendre à hannah que Logan était à elle. Hannah le comprit.

H : alors vous resortez ensemble ?

V : oui .. au fait tu es rentrée quand ?

H : hier. Mon père m'a laissé revenir. Enfin pas vraiment : en fait le lui ai fait la guerre pendant deux ans. Après avoir obtenu mon diplome, j'ai voulu revenir, mais mon père a comprit que c'était surtout pour logan que je voulais retourner à neptune. Il ne m'a pas laissé revenir je lui ai alors dit que j'avais revu logan et que j'étais enceinte.

V : tu as un enfant de logan ?

Veronica sentit sa tête tourner

H : non j'ai menti à mon père, c'était juste pour qu'il sache que j'avais besoin de logan. Mais il s'est mis dans une colère terrible. Il est parti et n'est revenu que le surlendemain, plus calme. Mais pendant les semaines qui ont suivis il était bizarre. J'ai essayé de lui parlé de neptune mais à chaque fois il fuyait la conversation. Je lui ai alors fait la tête. Puis il y a deux jours il est partit et n'est pas rentré alors j'en ai profité pour revenir ici.

V : et tu comptes t'installer ici ?

Veronica trouvait hannah très gentille mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait être une eventuelle rivale. Et elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle voulait juste vivre son histoire d'amour avec logan enfin tranquillement, dès qu'il serait sortit de prison.

H : oui, mon père a gardé notre maison, je vais y habiter. Je ne veux plus quitter neptune. mais ne t'inquietes pas je ne vais pas m'incruster dans ta vie, je voudrais juste pouvoir revoir logan de temps en tant en amis, ça ne te derange pas ?

Veronica savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser ça. Elle devait avoir confiance en logan et en leur amour.

V : non, bien sur. En ce moment il a besoin du soutient de ses amis et cela lui fera surement très plaisir de te revoir.

H : merci, je ne vais pas te deranger plus. Salut

V : salut

Veronica ferma la porte et se sentit bizarre, comme si elle refusait de comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là, les idées se melangeant dans sa tête, ne menant nul part, ne lui donnant aucunes reponses.

Elle se leva et vers 9h00 alla rendre visite à logan. Après l'arrivée d'hannah veronica avait besoin de le voir, qu'il la rassure.

L : mon coeur !

V : ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

L : oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi ça va ?

V : Tu as vu hannah ?

L : oui elle est passée ce matin

Veronica parçut un sourrir sur le visage de logan, ce qui lui fit mal. Logan le remarqua

L : hey, c'est toi que j'aime! Hannah c'est du passé, maintenant ce n'est rien de plus qu'une amie.

V : oui je ... je sais que je peux te faire confiance, dailleurs je te fais confiance mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

L : Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu ne me perdra pas, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie veronica !

V : Logan je t'aime tellement !

L : moi ausi mon coeur !

Veronica sourrit puis son regard se perdit dans le vide.

L : tu as l'air préoccupé ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

V : c'est cette histoire étrange avec le père d'hannah... OH !!

Veronica se leva d'un coup.

V : il faut que jy aille, je reviens te voir bientot mon amour.

Et elle fila sans laisser à logan le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Veronica se gara devant une maison, sortit de sa voiture et sonna. Une jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit.

... : Veronica ?

V : Hannah je suis désolé de te deranger mais c'est très important il faut que je te pose certaines questions

H : euh oui si tu en as besoin

hannah était assez surprise. Elle fit entrer veronica et lui servit un café. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et veronica sortit un bloc note et un stylo.

H : et bien alons-y je t'écoute

V : tu m'as dis hier que ton père était partit deux jours il y a deux ans et qu'après il était etrange quand tu lui parlait de Neptune?

H : oui

V : est ce que tu te souviens quand c'était exactement ?

H : alors attends, c'était la semaine juste après mes examens ... il est partit le 26 juin et est revenu le 28

V : oh mon dieu !!

Tout concordait : il revien à neptune, tue Piz et repart e lendemain. Et il decouvre que la seule femme qui l'a vu est prête à me donner son nom alors il l'élimine, hannah a dit qu'il était partit il y a deux jours exactement le jour où j'ai appelé Mme Mason! pensa veronica

H : quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Je ne peux pas encore le prouver mais tout me pousse à croire que c'est ton père qui devrait être à la place de Logan!

Hannah resta interdite. Elle ne voulait pas croire l'horreur que lui presentait veronica. Et pourtant elle avait apparement raison.

V : maintenant le plus dur sera de le prouver pour sortir logan de là!

H : je vais t'aider veronica! Je vais retrouver où est mon père et je pourrais l'influencer pour que tu es ce que tu veux!

V : hannah je te remercie mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, je sais que c'est ton père et je ne t'en voudrais pas si ...

H : il n'est pas question que je laisse logan payer pour mon père...même si c'est mon père

Veronica eut de la peine pour elle. Mais elle trouvait que hannah prennait plutôt bien les choses, enfin mieux qu'elle les aurait prises elle-même.

V : d'accord! Alors il faut que tu le retrouves et que tu le fasses parler! Je peux mettre des micros ici ?

H : bien sur

V : mais il faudra aussi que tu fouilles dans ses affaires pour y trouver un indices parce que je ne penses pas que ton père parle aussi facilement. Essais de trouver une lettre, un mot, tout ce qui pourrait constituer une preuve ou un aveu ok ?

H : Ok ! ça me fait drole de jouer les detectives!

V : reste prudente hannah on ne sait pas de quoi ton père est capable et ça peut devenir dangereux!

H : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi tout ira bien

V : ok bon je pose les micros tout de suite et j'y vais je suis dejà en retard pour les cours

Veronica rentra chez elle et alluma son ordi pour le conecter aux micros qu'elle avait placé chez hannah. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix.

... : hannah je t'avais pourtant dit de ne jamais revenir ici il n'y a rien pour toi!

tiens tiens Dr Tom Griffis, je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire! pensa veronica

H : papa tu ne peut pas m'empecher de vivre ma vie! Et puis ne fais pas mine de t'interresser à moi je te signal que ces trois derniers jours tu es parti et n'as donné aucunes nouvelles! Je peux savoir où tu était et ce que tu faisais?

T : Je ... j'avais des affaires à regler!

H : ne me mens pas!

T : pourquoi je ferai ça ?

H : Stosh Piznarski ça te dis quelque chose ?

Tom ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sortient

H : Et Mme mason ?

T : Je ... euh ... de quoi me parles tu chérie ?

H : c'est bien ce que je pensais! Tu es un monstre papa! Et que tu sois mon père ne changera rien je vais te denoncer à la police!

Veronica entendit un bruit sourd puis Tom Griffis cria sur sa fille. Veronica redouta un geste violent de son père sur hannah, elle prit sa veste et quitta sa suite.

T : Veronica ? Que fais tu ici ?

Il tenait sa fille par un bras, un revolver dans la main.

V : lachez hannah!

T : vous avez la facheuse habitude de vous mélez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas!

H : Piz était mon ami et logan est mon copain alors je crois que ça me regarde

T : je suis désolé pour votre ami! triste histoire non ?

Veronica ne supportait pas ce ton ironique mais il fallait qu'elle garde son calme si elle voulait le faire avouer

V : pourquoi avez fait ça ? Comment conaissiez vous Piz ?

T : Oh je ne le connaissait pas, on va dire qu'il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment

V : vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas piz que vous avez voulu tuer ?

T : bien sur que non, qu'est ce que tuer ce gamin m'aurait apporter?

V : alors qui ?

T : Logan Echolls!

veronica prit ces deux mots comme un coup de poing dans le ventre

T : Je l'ai attendu dans sa suite se soir la pour lui parler, en fouillant dans son bureau j'ai trouvé son pistolet et je me suis rendu à l'évidence : à quoi ça servait de lui parler ? Le tuer serait bien plus efficace. Alors quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer j'ai cru que c'était lui et j'ai tirer mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était ce gamin , Piz. Je me suis enfuit.

V : mais pourquoi Logan ?

T : hannah m'as fait croire qu'elle était enceinte de cet idiot!

Hannah éclata en pleurs

V : Et Mme Mason c'est vous ?

T : la vieille allait te parler il fallait l'arrêter

V : mais comment le saviez- vous ?

T : je l'ai mise sur ecoute dès le lendemain du meurtre, je savais qu'elle m'avait vu sortir de l'hotel. Maintenant tu en sais un peu trop veronica mars! Mais ne t'inquietes pas tu vas rejoindre tes amis là-haut!

Il pointa son arme sur veronica. Un coup de feu partit et le bruit du corps qui tombe par terre resonna dans la piece.

**La suite arrive vite pour mettre fin au suspence P**


	10. trahison

**Et comme promis le 10e chapitre! Un peu plus court que les autres mais il va pourtant s'en passer des choses! Je vous laisse découvrir!**

Hannah regardait avec horreur le sang qui coulait autour du corps.

H : Papa!

Elle se jeta à genoux près de lui

Veronica se retourna et vit Vinnie baisser son arme.

V : merci Vinnie

Jamais elle n'aurait cru dire ses mots!

V : comment as tu sû ?

Vinnie : c'est Dick Casablancas qui nous a appeler. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas cru tout de suite mais il avait l'air assez paniqué!

Veronica n'en revennait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. Dick!

Vinnie : une autre de mes équipes est au Neptune Grand, Dick nous a signalé qu'il avait une preuve de l'inonence de Logan Echolls

V : les micros!

Vinnie : pardon ?

V : j'ai placé des micros ici pour enregistré les aveus du Dr Griffis

Vinnie : toujours dans les bons coup Mars!

V : il faut bien quelqu'un!

Sur cette pique veronica s'éloigna et s'approcha de hannah. Elle l'entoura de ses bras

V : ça va aller, viens, ne reste pas là

Elles s'éloignèrent du corps étendu sur le sol.

V : tu vas venir vivre à l'hotel avec nous le temps que tout ça se calme d'accord ?

H : merci veronica

Veronica la prit dans ses bras.

Veronica deposa hannah devant l'hotel et fila au bureau du shériff. Elle y trouva Vinnie, les pieds sur son bureau, au telephone.

Vinnie (_au telephone_) : oui oui je m'en souviens aussi ha ha ha !!

Il se tourna et apperçut veronica

Vinnie : Euh je te rappelle plus tard

Il raccrocha

Vinnie : Veronica! Je te manquais dejà c'est ça ?

V : toujours aussi perspicace ç se que je voit!

Vinnie : bon qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

V : faire sortir Logan Echolls de prison par exemple!

Vinnie : Oh oh attends on a pas encore étudié la soit disant preuve alors il sortira en temps voulu

Il avait décidément le don d'agacer veronica

V : dépeches toi ou c'est encore moi qui devra m'occuper de ton boulot!

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle pensait que logan sortirait tout de suite. Mais elle savait que la preuve devait être étudiée et approuvée. Faites juste que ça aille vite pria t-elle.

Veronica passa la carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte.

V : Dick ?

D : hum ?

Veronica rejoignit Dick dans le salon. Il était affalé sur le canapé, la manette de la Xbox dans les mains.

V : merci Dick !

D : Oh je l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour logan

un "de rien" de sa part m'aurai étonné aussi pensa veronica

V : mais tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie

D : j'aurais le droit à une recompense ?

Dick avait un petit sourrir en coin, mais qui disparut vite

V : Tu ne touchera jamais mon corps Dick!

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre en rigolant

D : c'est ce qu'on verra Mlle je sais tout !

Veronica entra et trouva hannah assise sur le bord du lit, en pleurs. Elle la prit par l'épaule et esseya de la consoler

V : ça va aller hannah, on est tous là pour toi, on va t'aider

H : merci veronica. Logan sort quand ?

V : Je ne sais pas encore, le shériff m'a dit que ...

BiiiP BiiiP BiiiP

Le portable de veronica sonna

V : allô ?

...

V : à quelle heure ?

son visage s'éclaira

V : merci beaucoup, au revoir.

Elle se tourna vers hannah qui la regardait avec un regard curieux

V : Logan sort dans une demi heure! Prepare toi on va aller le chercher!

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras, toutes les deux heureuses.

V : Logan !!

Veronica courrut et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Il la serra fort et ils s'embrassèrent lontemps, savourant leur retrouvaille. Puis Logan prit la main de veronica et ils se dirigèrent vers hannah, restée en retrait pour respecter leur intimité.

H : salut Logan!

L : salut hannah!

Ils se firent la bise et logan la prit dans ses bras. Il était content de la revoir.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger au restaurant tous les trois et passèrent une très belle soirée.

Deux jours plus tard, Logan et veronica accompagnait Hannah à l'enterrement de son père. Logan restait près d'elle pour la soutenir et Veronica restait près de logan en surveillant hannah. Elle savait que penser comme ça dans un tel jour n'était pas très bien envers hannah mais elle avait remarqué que celle-ci se rapprochait de Logan et profitait des moments où ils étaient tous les deux. Veronica avait peur qu'hannah veuille le récupérer.

Ils avançaient derrière le cercueil quand hannah prit la main de logan dans la sienne. Cette fois s'en était trop pour veronica. une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, elle entraina logan dans leur chambre et ferma la porte.

V : à quoi tu joues ?

L : quoi ?

V : avec hannah! Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

L : Mais rien qu'est ce que tu vas inventer !

V : arrêtes fais pas comme si tu ne voyais rien

L : que je vois quoi ?

V : dès que je suis pas là, elle en profite pour se rapprocher de toi, ce matin elle te prend même la main!

L : veronica arrêtes tu es ridicule!

V : c'est moi qui suit ridicule ?

L : oui hannah ne va pas bien en ce moment, elle a juste besoin de companie et de sentir qu'elle a des amis qui ... la soutienne

V : non des gens qui l'aime!

L : veronica pour la derniere fois arrêtes!

Il prit veronica par les épaules mais elle le repoussa et s'éloigna un peu.

L : veronica tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime

V : je le savais mais là, elle peut devenir entreprenante et ...

L : et quoi ?

V : et j'ai peur de te perdre!

L : alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

V : toi si mais pas elle

L : mais enfin veronica, elle te l'a dit elle veut juste qu'on soit amis

V : et tu la crois bien sur ?

L : oui et tu devrais en faire autant!

V : désolé mais je peux pas!

Veronica se dirigea vers la porte, hannah eu tout juste le temps d'aller dans l'autre chambre. Veronica sortit.

L : où est ce que tu vas ?

V : je sors!

Et elle claqua la porte.

H : je suis désolé logan !

Hannah venait de sortir de la chambre.

L : pourquoi ?

H : je vous ait entendu vous disputer à cause de moi et je suis désolé de vous imposer ma présence et que veronica croit que j'ai des mauvaises intentions.

L : mais non tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne nous déranges absoluement pas et veronica verra qu'elle a tord.

H : je l'espère mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de trop ici

Hannah se mit à pleurer.

H : Je n'ai plus de famille et ici je nai que vous mais si vous voulez que je parte alors je le ferais

Logan la prit dans ses bras et deposa un baiser sur ses cheveux

L : hannah tu peux rester ici tant que tu le voudras

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux

L : et je suis content que tu sois là

Hannah s'approcha de Logan et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Logan la regarda sans reagir puis la repoussa délicatement mais elle l'embrassa de nouveau cette fois sans retenues.

La porte s'ouvrit et veronica se figea en voyant Logan et Hannah collé, qui s'embrassaient. Logan tourna la tête et repoussa hannah.

L : veronica ...

Veronica fit demi tour et sortit. Logan se lança après elle.

L : Veronica attends!

Veronica planta ses yeux pleins de larmes dans ceux de logan

V : c'est fini logan! Nous deux c'est fini!

Et elle partit en pleurant, laissant logan seul dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur, se laissa glisser et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

L : fini ...

**Pour repondre à certains messages (qui m'ont fait plaisir dailleurs) je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer cette histoire un jour. Je vais essayer de trouver du temps pendant les vacances de noel. Mais d'ici là c'est sûr qu'il n'y aura rien désolé.**

**Et merci pour tous vos messages ! =D  
**


End file.
